


Scheming

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All manners of kinks are discussed regarding the foursome, Braeden and Stiles are scheming to have the foursome, Braeden/Stiles/Scott/Derek is discussed heavily, F/M, He uses it to find out if Scott wants to seduce Derek and Braeden, M/M, Multi, Polyamory discussion, Scott and Stiles love each other and are confident in their relationship, Scott is aware of this and doesn't care, Stiles and Braeden flirt via text, Stiles has a dirty mouth, The foursome is just spoken about in dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a photo from Braeden to aid in their scheme to persuade Scott and Derek to agree to a naked reunion when she and Derek return to Beacon Hills. Stiles just has to make sure that Scott’s willing, and the photo’s going to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/gifts).



> bleep0bleep gave me [this photo prompt](http://betabutt.tumblr.com/post/137731107607) for whatever struck my fancy. I am gifting her with Sciles and discussions of Sciles/Draeden in the future. I hope you enjoy, Carrie!
> 
> Please let me know if I missed any tags. I tried to be clear about the content!

The photo is high quality. Stiles actually whimpers when the attachment opens on his phone. Braeden obviously knows he’s speechless because his phone buzzes with another text. She’s sent him a drooling emoticon followed by a winking emoticon. He ignores her so he can go back to staring at the picture of Derek holding an axe for another minute or five. Finally, he opens his texting program and sends her a big thank you before attaching the video file he’s edited for her pleasure. It’s not exactly an even trade, all things considered, but she’s a tough negotiator. It also doesn’t hurt that he’s a horny eighteen year old boy who is easily taken advantage of by sexy bounty hunters.

She tells him the video came through amazing well before signing off so she can enjoy it before Derek returns from gathering wood. Gathering wood! The idea of it makes Stiles’ dick twitch, and he thumbs his way back to his gallery so he can look at the picture Braeden sent. It isn’t a candid photo, not with the expression on his face and way he’s holding the axe, so Derek knew she was taking it, but Stiles doubts he knows she intended to send it to him or what he has planned for it. If he did, well, maybe he’d have still posed because Brae tells Stiles that Derek is a lot more mellow now and _very_ in touch with his sexuality.

Brae’s totally his bae, so Stiles knows she isn’t lying. They’ve been texting since she and Derek left, starting off with purely update type texts, but that didn’t last long because hello! Like he isn’t going to spam with her cute puppy videos and random memes? When he and Scott hooked up the first time, she’s the one he texted because, well, she’s off roaming the country with a hottie werewolf, so she can give good advice about dating hottie werewolves. It made sense to him at the time, and she’d surprised him when she asked for details in a decidedly more interested than she should be way. Stiles isn’t much for censoring himself around people he trusts, so he answered every question.

That’s what started it, really, because then she started dropping little tidbits about her sex life with Derek. Considering Derek is hot like fire, and so is she, Stiles (and his dick) is very interested in hearing about it all. It’s just gradually escalated to the point where he’s sent her dick pics (which received extremely complimentary words, and which Scott knows he sent to someone because he’s not lying to his boy even if he’s not above leaving out some of the details) and she’s sent him tit pics that he might have shown to Scott without saying who they belonged to while he was sucking Scott’s dick. The idea that Scott was getting off while looking at Braeden’s tits was pretty thrilling. Yeah, Stiles is shameless, but Scott totally knows what he’s getting into by becoming more than friends, so he can only blame himself.

The thing is, Braeden is into it, too. She’s kinky and forward and constantly leaves him speechless when she texts him some of her thoughts. It’s one of those texts from a little over a week ago that led to their current exchange of media files. He gets a photo of a buff and shirtless Derek to use for nefarious purposes, and she gets a video of him and Scott sucking each other off to use for her own nefarious purposes. Next week, she and Derek are coming back to Beacon Hills to stay for a while. She’s told him that it’s been long enough on the road, and they’re ready to settle down for a little bit. She also wants to watch Stiles and Scott completely wreck Derek, and he suspects she’s also wanting his dick, which is a-okay with him because it’s only gonna happen if Scotty can share anyway.

After staring at the rather chaste, even if there’s hairy chest and nipples, photo of Derek for longer than he cares to admit, Stiles realizes it’s almost time for Scott to come over. He tosses his phone on the bed and heads to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and gurgling some mouthwash so Scott doesn’t make any comments about the onions he had for lunch. He also takes the time to finger himself because he wants to ride Scott tonight, especially considering his plans, and he doesn’t want to waste time having to deal with prep during his whole seduction thing. Of course, fucking his ass with three fingers is just making him even harder, and he decides to go ahead and jerk off so he lasts longer once Scott is there.

His eyelashes flutter shut as he thinks about Derek holding that axe, bucking forward into his fist as he easily imagines kissing his way down that hairy chest, paying particular attention to his nipples because Braeden’s told him how sensitive they are. Scott could be behind him, making a Stiles sandwich, a thought that has him pressing his fingers even deeper. Thinking about the heavy weight of Derek’s cock in his mouth as Scott fucks him, of listening to Braeden’s filthy mouth as she provides a commentary for him while she’s riding her fingers or…fuck, maybe she’d use one of his toys. _She totally would_. She’d use it on herself then use it on him while making him watch Scott get fucked by Derek. Or she’d have him eat Derek’s ass because she knows how much oral of any kind gets him off.

Then Derek would take over, still hard because, hell, this isn’t real life. It’s fantasy. And Derek would be so hard and desperate by then that he’d bury himself in Stiles ass and make him scream while Braeden rides Scott, both of them watching Derek fuck him. That sends him over the edge, and he comes on the cabinet and floor, clenching around his fingers as he opens his eyes only to find Scott leaning in the doorway watching him. There’s a crooked smile on Scott’s face but his eyes are intense and he’s jerking off, so he’s obviously enjoyed the show.

“You’re early,” Stiles points out, pulling his fingers out of his ass. He doesn’t bother pulling his sweats back up, just shoves them down around his ankles to kick them off and uses them to clean up his mess.

“Deaton let me off after I cleaned the cages,” Scott tells him, walking forward to grab Stiles’ wrist. He inhales deeply before sucking Stiles’ fingers into his mouth. “I see you started without me.”

“Sorry not sorry.” Stiles grins before leaning in for a messy kiss. “I was being proactive, Scotty. You should be proud and complimentary because I’m just that awesome.”

“You _are_ awesome, but I don’t know how proud I am that you’d rather fuck yourself than wait for me.” Scott gives him the pouty puppy dog eyes that just make him laugh instead of feel guilty.

“Put that lip away unless you’re going to use it.” Stiles ruffles his hair before walking past him to go back to his room. His dad’s working tonight or else he wouldn’t be prancing around naked shaking his ass in what he hopes is a seductive manner. 

Scott follows him to his room, stripping off his t-shirt when he gets there. “You’re up to something.”

“Who? Moi?” Stiles gives him his most offended look while watching Scott strip.

“Yes, you.” Scott shakes his head. “You better just tell me now because you know I’ll get it out of you eventually anyway.”

“Can’t I just be horny and happy to see my _boyfriend_?” Stiles bats his eyelashes as he flops down on his bed and crooks his finger at Scott in a come hither motion. 

Scott snorts. “Yeah, but you’re acting shady and your heart is beating in the way it always does when you’re flirting with trouble. Since said trouble usually also gets me pulled into it, I’d rather know what you’re scheming.”

“Your lack of faith in me hurts, Scotty.” Stiles pouts. “I’m only flirting with you.”

“Lie.” Scott smiles that wicked smile that only Stiles gets to see now, and it makes Stiles’ dick twitch despite his recent orgasm. “Don’t worry, dude. You’ll tell me before I’m done with you.”

Stiles watches Scott kiss his way up his leg, paying particular attention to the ticklish spot behind his knee and the sensitive part of his inner thigh, just giggling (giggling!) when Stiles curses under his breath. “No fair using your most excellent oral skills to turn me into brainless mush,” he mutters even as he spreads his legs wider.

“Why not? I learned it from you,” Scott says, looking up to give him a grin that makes the sun look dull by comparison. This is what Stiles is going to share with Braeden and Derek, hopefully, and he wonders if it makes him an asshole to even want anyone else to experience this. He’s a greedy bastard most the time, possessive and clingy, but he knows Braeden and Derek are the exception, not the rule. He and Scott will stay strong regardless, and he wouldn’t even consider it, texting with Braeden or not, if he didn’t know that Scott is going to want it, too.

“Are you going to suck my dick or tease me all day?” he asks, leaning back on his elbows to watch. Scott laughs before he leans down and sucks half of Stiles’ dick into his mouth at once. It’s so damn good that he almost forgets the plan, but his hand hits his phone as he’s gripping the blankets so it makes him remember. When Scott’s slurping away trying to suck his brains through his dick, Stiles manages to type in his password. “Dude, stop for a minute. I almost forgot. I heard from Braeden today.”

“Is someone dying?” Scott asks, lips already taking on a nice rosy swollen quality that distracts Stiles. “If not, why are you stopping me from sucking your dick?”

“Scotty,” Stiles whines, moving his hips so that his wet dick rubs against Scott’s crooked jaw. “I just wanted to show you what she sent me. Come up here and see.”

Scott narrows his eyes and stares at him, reflexively licking the head of his dick as he stares. “So Braeden’s part of this scheme, then,” he murmurs as he crawls up Stiles’ body. “Don’t even try lying. Even if you’re good at hiding it, I’ll know, then I’ll be hurt and annoyed.”

“There isn’t any scheme. Brae’s my bae, and she sent me a yummy pressie,” Stiles says, waggling his eyebrows as he moves under Scott. He hooks his legs around Scott’s legs, resting his ankles against hairy calves. Their dicks are pressed together, and he listens to Scott’s breath catch as he presses up to rub them slowly together.

“What kind of present?” Scott is trying to be suspicious but it’s so not working because Stiles’ dick has magic powers. It turns Scott into a lusty ball of sunshine who can’t think about logic and shit, which is why Stiles is totally using it to his advantage.

“Look.” He shows Scott the photo of Derek, watching his face closely. When Scott’s eyes widen and his lips part, Stiles knows he’s right about Scott being a willing participant in whatever Braeden thinks up for them.

“Should I be jealous? You’ve got a lot of naked pics of Derek on your phone?”

“Just this one. He looks hot, doesn’t he?”

“It’s kind of weird to be staring at another man when my dick is rubbing against yours, Stiles.”

“Man, Scotty, no one would blame you. Look at his arms. Aren’t they massive?”

“Uh huh. Big.”

“Big all over, I bet.” Stiles rolls his hips. “Can’t you just imagine them holding you down, pinning you to the bed while I eat your ass?”

“Stiles,” Scott whines, licking his lips and staring at Stiles’ face.

“Dude, it’s okay. I’ve imagined it, too.” Stiles leans up to kiss him. “I’ve thought about him fucking me while I suck your dick. Those thighs pressing against my bare skin, his hand holding my dick like he’s holding that axe. So strong and firm, tugging it until I’m begging.”

“He’d definitely make you beg,” Scott agrees, rolling his hips forward just enough for Stiles to know he’s losing some of his morals.

“Oh yeah. But I bet I could make him beg, too,” Stiles says in a cocky tone. “Bet he’d enjoy having me fuck him, make him watch you work an orgasm or two out of Braeden while I’m buried in his ass.” Scott’s hips buck forward at that, and Stiles smiles wickedly as he continues. “You’d like hearing me make him beg, wouldn’t you? Or would you want to do it? I know…we could do it together. And she could watch us, watch us destroy him, watch us turn him into a desperate and needy---.”

“Fuck. He’d be so good, wouldn’t he? I’m his alpha, and he’d want to please me. He’d do what I tell him, but I wouldn’t force him. He’d have to ask, and we’d take such good care of him. I’d let him have you, let him have what I love most in the world, and he’d know he belongs to us,” Scott whispers, burying his head against Stiles’ neck and just breathing.

“Yeah, Scotty. He’d be so good for his alpha,” Stiles whispers, grinding against Scott as he drops the phone on the bed, the picture of Derek still visible if he turns his head, almost like he’s watching them rut together while thinking about fucking him.

“Do you think he would wanna?” Scott asks, voices muffled against Stiles’ skin.

“I bet we could seduce him.” He’s confident they could, knows Braeden is going to be weaving her own fantasies tonight after showing Derek the video of Stiles and Scott in a passionate sixty-nine that had led to them streaked with come and swollen lipped. She’s already been working on him, having a much larger fish to fry, so to speak, and Stiles knows Derek’s so close to giving in to what he really wants that it’s going to be possible next week to turn it from fantasy to reality. But he can’t tell Scotty that, not yet, not until after when it’s easier to apologize than ask permission. “Do you wanna try?”

“What about Braeden?” Scott raises his head to give Stiles an earnest look that just makes him love him even more. “We couldn’t do anything that ruins their relationship, Stiles. Not even for Derek. He’s _happy_ now, and the dude deserves that.”

Stiles leans up to kiss him as he angles his dick to get better friction. It’s a better position for Scott, too, judging from the way his breath catches. “I bet we could seduce her, too. Have them both. That way, we wouldn’t come between them. They’d just be even happier than they are now. Who could resist us, Scotty?”

“No one could resist you,” Scott says confidently, dragging his fingers down Stiles’ cheek. “I bet she flirts with you when you text. She’s only human, after all, and you’re amazing.”

“Maybe a little,” Stiles admits, brushing his fingers through Scott’s hair. “Enough that I think we could do it. We could seduce them and take care of both of them, if you want?”

“Yeah, let’s try.” Scott kisses him deeply before pulling back. Suddenly, he grins at him as he shifts to his knees, leaving Stiles bucking against the air. “I told you I’d find out what you were scheming.” 

“No fair, dude.” Stiles gapes at him. “The student cannot surpass the master. That’s how all those terrible martial arts movies start, and the master always ends up dead. You don’t want me to _die_ , do you, Scotty?”

“You’re not gonna die.” Scott moves over him and then rolls them so Stiles is on top. “I want you to ride me while we discuss whatever schemes you’ve already got thought out in that twisted mind of yours.”

“You love my twisted mind.” Stiles kisses him before he grips Scott’s dick and slowly starts to push down, taking more of it inside him with each push down.

“Nah,” Scott says, giving him that goofy sunshine smile. “I love _you_. The mind’s part of the whole package.”

Stiles ducks his head and grins, slapping Scott’s chest lightly. “You’re such a sappy dork.” When he looks back at Scott’s face, he sees Scott just looking at him, and he reaches out to trace his lips with his fingers as he starts to bounce on Scott’s dick. “I think we can talk about seduction plans later, yeah? I’d rather focus on you right now, Scotty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by [my tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com) and say hi!


End file.
